Curse – 3
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Agnes merasa giginya sakit dan ingin mencabutnya. Lucy girang, dan menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya membuat Agnes ingin cepat-cepat tanggalkan giginya dan memasukkan ke dalam bungkusan mini untuk peri gigi. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa peri giginya muncul atau... silakan saja baca. Drabbles. #135


**Curse – 3**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Despicable Me belong to Universal Picture and Illumination Entertainment

**-0-**

Kembali jadi malam yang tenang, dan pikiran yang waras bagi pasangan sehidup semati ini menidurkan ketiga buah hatinya. Tempat tidur yang nyaman, berbagi macam boneka dan pernak pernik anak-anak di dalamnya.

Baru beberapa menit—atau bisa dibilang baru semenit—meninggalkan, Gru dan Lucy mendapati suara isakan tangis dari anak bungsu kecilnya. Mereka berdua menghampirinya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Agnes, ada apa?"

Tangisnya berhenti, setelah merasakan kehangatan tangan Ayah dan Ibunya. "Gru, gigiku sakit. Sepertinya mau lepas. Tapi, aku takut," isaknya tersedu-sedu.

"Waa!" Pertama kali baru mendengar, Lucy bersorak gembira. "Akhirnya kamu sudah tambah besar, Agnes," sahutnya gembira.

Agnes dan Gru bengong pada tingkah laku Lucy. "Apa maksudmu, Sayang?"

Lucy berdehem, tetapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti berbinar-binar. "Begini, aku sering mengalaminya waktu masih kecil seumur Agnes. Waktu itu, aku selalu sakit gigi. Ibu memintaku untuk ke dokter gigi supaya aku bisa disembuhkan. Saat gigi itu sudah tercabut, Ibu mengatakan sebentar lagi ada peri gigi menjemput gigiku. Makanya aku menyimpannya di bawah bantalku. Setelah bangun pagi, aku menyadari ada sesuatu di bawahnya dan menemukan…," kalimatnya jadi menggantung. "hadiah luar biasa!"

Agnes takjub dan menginginkan apa yang diinginkan anak kecil seumurnya. Dia bangun dan mendekati Lucy, menggamit tangannya.

"Apa benar itu, Lucy? Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan saat aku menaruh gigiku ke bawah bantal?"

Lucy mengangguk, tersenyum.

Agnes menatap Gru. "Gru! Aku mau ke dokter dan aku mau memberikannya pada peri gigi supaya aku bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya!"

Gru semakin bingung pada anak ini setelah mendengar curhatan pengalaman dari Lucy. Tersenyum menyakinkan. "Baiklah. Lebih baik aku bicara pada Dr. Nefario dan Kevin supaya kamu lebih enaknya dirawat di sini daripada ke dokter. Bagaimana?"

Agnes mengangguk, setuju. Lucy mengangkat tangan untuk ikut membantu.

"Rapat selesai," sahut Gru tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Masih dalam malam hari yang mencekam, karena di bawah rumah di mana laboratorium di mana lampu itu menyala terang benderang dengan segala pencahayaan dari alat-alat milik Dr. Nefario. Mereka membaringkan Agnes di atas ranjang pemeriksaan, menyuruhnya untuk membuka mulut. Baru beberapa jam, gigi Agnes telah tercabut tanpa ada rasa sakit sedikit pun.

"Selesai!" jerit Dr. Nefario gembira.

"Yeaay!" Agnes berseru, mengangkat gigi itu ke atas penuh kebahagiaan. Lucy dan Gru merangkul satu sama lain, senang melihatnya.

"Gru! Lucy! Sekarang aku bisa menaruhnya di bawah bantalku!" teriaknya turun dari ranjang pemeriksaan, keluar dari laboratorium dan naik ke atas.

Agnes membungkusnya dengan bungkusan cantik. Dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal. Lalu, duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang, berdoa dalam hati sambil menutup mata.

"Semoga Agnes bisa memiliki boneka cantik dibuat oleh Lucy. Boneka yang tidak kalah dari Unicorn-ku. Amin."

Agnes meraih selimut, menyelimutkan tubuhnya sampai ke dagu. Tidur nyenyak setelah memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Lucy terperanjat kaget dan bermuka pucat saat mendengar keinginan Agnes. Cepat-cepat dia berburu hadiah di malam hari yang sudah menggelam biarpun mall dan market telah tutup dua jam yang lalu.

Gru mendesah berat. Berharap bisa membantu isterinya menemukan apa yang diminta Agnes kemarin sore, di mana dia menginginkan boneka cantik mirip dirinya dan Lucy. Jadi ini adalah kutukan karena permintaan, bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya?

Apa mereka bisa mencari dan menemukan barang diinginkan Agnes?

**-The End-**

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 03 Maret 2014


End file.
